


To Be Alone

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, F/M, bucky barnes smut, hoizer music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: You have been playing a game of cat and mouse for too long. Things come to head when you dance with someone while he watches.





	To Be Alone

His blue eyes were trained on your curvy frame as you swayed to beat of the music. Recently the two of you have been in the game of cat and mouse. You went out of your way to accidentally touch him, and you constantly found his ocean blue eyes trained on you. There was a thick sexual tension between the two of you and anyone around the two of you were well of aware that there was something between you two.  
It was your friends birthday and we’re dancing with some friends in a crowded bar. You were never the type of person who liked going out and partying, and you only agreed to go out because it was your friends birthday. Natasha was standing next to you dancing to the beat of the music while a random guy dancing with you and was grinding against you. Biting your lip you looked across the room and found those familiar blue eyes trained on you. He licked his lips as you captured your bottom lip between your teeth.  
The guys hands gripped your hips as your bodies moved together. Closing your eyes you wondered what it would be like to have Bucky’s hands you on skin.  
The feeling of his blue eyes burning into you turned you on as your hips moved to the beat of the music. Your eyes opened wide as locking on to his his wild eyes that were still locked on your curvy body. The guy that was grinding against your capturing your attention. Tilting your head to the side you looked up at the guy who was dancing with you. You didn’t even know his name, he was just a random guy who asked you to dance. He smirked at you before kissing your neck. Looking across the room you found Bucky’s eyes still looking at you.  
You pulled away from the guy you were dancing with and leaned close to him and told him you needed to go out and get air.  
Making your way across the crowed room you walked over to Bucky who hadn’t taken his eyes off you. Leaning against the bar he was standing at you bit your lip staring at him wondering what you should say to him. The sexual tension between the two of you was so thick it felt like all the oxygen had left the room. If anything was going to happen between you two it was going to happen tonight. The sexual tension between the two of you had grown to be too much for you.  
“Is there something on your mind?” You asked speaking up.  
“You don’t know what hell you put me through?” He leaned over with his lips brushing against your ear.  
You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
“I hate seeing someone touch you like that. I’m tired of playing this game,” his lips were still brushing against your ear and his words sent a shiver down your spine.  
Pulling away from him you looked at him and said, “we don’t have to play this game anymore.”  
“Can I take you home?” He asked you the question you had been dying to hear him ask you.  
Silently you nodded your head as he reached down and took your hand. Lacing his fingers for yours he led you out of the crowded bar. Walking outside Bucky walked you guys straight towards his car and drove you to your apartment. The car ride there was completely silent other then the music that softly played on the radio. Both of your eyes were locked on the road ahead of you.  
You opened the door to your apartment and you both walked inside. The moment the door closed Bucky leaned over and connected his lips to yours for your first kiss. His lips were electric as they moved together against yours. His hands held your face as his lips moved against yours. He tugged on your bottom lips pulling away and you couldn’t help but moan.  
Leaning his forehead against yours he stared at you silently for a moment. His hands moved from your round face to your curvy hips. His strong hands gripped your hips as he walked you backwards until your back hit the cold wall with a thud. A moan passed your lips as his grip tighten lightly. Reaching up you rested your hands on his scruff cover cheeks. His licked his lips as he stared at you.  
You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out once again. You weren’t even sure what exactly you should say in that moment. It wasn’t like your brain was exactly fully functioning in that moment. The only thing you could seem to think about was how his touch would feel on your bare skin.  
His cool metal hand pushed up your sweater exposing the bare skin on you stomach. Biting you bottom lip she held back the moan that the threatening to escape. Your hands still held his face as your lust blown eyes stared into his icy blue eyes. There was a look of hunger in his eyes.  
“I want you,” he spoke for the first time since you left the party together.  
“Then have me,” you released his face and he dropped down to his knees in front of you. He reached for your foot remove one flat at time before reaching up he unbutton your jeans and started to pull them down your thick thighs. Your eyes stayed locked on him as he removed your jeans and then reached up and hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them down your thighs.  
You stood there in just your sweater completely bare from the waist down. Before you could say anything he placed a wet kiss on your mound before he spread your folds and kissed your core.  
A gasp passed your lips as his mouth worked on you. Reaching down you tangled your fingers in his hair holding him close to you. He moved his metal fingers into the mix and when he slid his index finger inside you moaned his name loudly. If he kept up this pace you we’re going to cum faster then you probably ever had.  
“Bucky,” you moaned.  
He curled his finger hitting just the right spot and that sent you over the edge. Your walls pulled on his finger and you moaned.  
He pulled away from you and looked up at you with a satisfied smirk. Standing in front of you leaned against the wall panting watching him as he removed all his clothes. He had you so turned on you felt like you were about to burst and he had already made you cum once.  
Once he was fully naked he reached over and removed your sweater. His lips connected to yours for a hot kiss as he unclasped your bra. You stood there in front of him completely naked and reached between the two of you and started stroking his already hard length. His mouth part slight as he took in a sharp breath. Your eyes were locked on his lust blown eyes as you pumped his length.  
“I need to be inside you,” he groaned.  
With your back pressed the against the cold wall he lift your leg with his metal arm and with his flesh hand lined himself up with your entrance before sliding into you slowly. You couldn’t help but gasp as he bottomed out. Your mouth was parted as you inhaled at a complete loss for words. He was completely still as he stared at you giving you time to adjust to his size. Your hand moved up and gripped his shoulder staring at him.  
“I need you to move,” you sighed.  
Slowly he rolled his hips into you. Metal fingers dug into your thigh as he continued to move. You were a complete loss for words all you were able to do was moan his name. Your bodies seemed made for each other the way you moved together.  
His lips moved to the base of your neck as he gently nipped at your skin. Tilting your head to the side you gave him more access to your exposed skin. You curvy body continued to bump against the wall as his thrust grew rougher.  
“Bucky,” you moaned.  
Closing your eyes you moaned as the coil inside you tightened, as he was pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You just about squeal when he lift your other leg and held you as if you weighed nothing. You looked at him wide eyed and he said, “you weigh nothing to me.”  
Your fingers dug into his tone back as he continued to thrust into you over and over again. Biting your bottom lip you tried to hold back from screaming.  
“I’m close,” he groaned with his lips brushing the skin against your neck.  
“Me too,” you moaned.  
It only took a few thrust before he pushed you over the edge and you came moaning his name. His last few thrust were sloppy before he hit his own high. You held on to him tightly as you rode out your high, he panted into the side of your neck coming down from his own high. Gently he moved you off the wall and walked you guys over to couch that was in the middle of the room and sat down holding you. Your curvy body curled up against him and looked up at him as he held his eyes closed.  
“That was well worth the wait,” you whispered as you nuzzled against his strong chest.  
“I’m glad I was finally able to get you alone,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of your head.


End file.
